Jessie's Girl
Jessie's Girl is a song that is featured in the episode Laryngitis. It is originally performed by Rick Springfield from his album Working Class Dog and is sung by Finn Hudson. After taking Rachel to the doctor to see why Rachel can't sing, Finn becomes frustrated when he finds out that she still cares about Jesse, and sings this song to her to try to prove he cares about her more than Jesse does, and wants her to be his girlfriend. Parts are sung as Finn watches Rachel's shadow undress behind a curtain at the doctor's office and parts are sung in front of the Glee Club in the choir room. During this song Rachel feels very uncomfortable, but still smiles. Mr. Schue liked it very much and even said, "We should all be inspired by Finn's bravery." Amber Riley (Mercedes) was going to sing in the background but she was cut, due to time constraints while recording Lady Is a Tramp with Mark Salling (Puck). This song was performed at the Glee Live Tour 2011. Lyrics Jessie is a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that I play along with the charade There doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her But the point is probably moot Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, Wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! Solo You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want I want Jessie's girl Charts Trivia *It is rumoured that Jesse St. James was only named “Jesse” so Finn could sing this song. *After being such a big hit on Glee, Damian Mcginty sang this song on The Glee Project messing up the lyrics, and singing “I wish I was Jessie's Girl”. *Cory Monteith performed this at the Glee Live! Concert -- 2011. *When they learned that Rachel's love interest was named Jesse, fans of the Finn/ Rachel pairing lobbied for Finn to sing this song. Gallery 49798.jpg 8697895.jpg Glee - jessies girl.jpg Jessesgirl.png Tumblr l2apvkTkXr1qab0fuo1 500.jpg 214191471_640.jpg tumblr_lqhptznIyb1qlg44e.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|Jessie's Girl - Glee version (Concert) Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season One Songs